The present invention relates to a trenching machine, and more particularly, to an improved crumber assembly for the trenching machine which is foldable so that the digging chain can be moved closer to a wall, thereby minimizing the need for manual excavation adjacent the wall.
It is conventional to provide a trenching machine having a digging boom which is connected to a tractor for pivotal movement. A digging chain is rotatably mounted on the boom and driven for digging in the ground, and an auger is provided which disperses the spoil that is dug during the trenching operation to the sides of the trench. Further, a crumber attachment is normally attached to the trenching boom for cleaning the bottom of the trench during the digging operation.
There is a problem with known trenching machines of the type just described in that the crumber attachment prevents movement of the digging chain to a position in close proximity with a vertical wall, such as a building foundation or a basement wall. Since the digging chain cannot be moved into a position next to the wall, manual excavation is typically required adjacent to the building wall.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved crumber assembly which allows movement of the digging chain into closer proximity with a basement wall or the like. The disadvantages of conventional trenching machines having known crumber attachments have resulted in the improved construction of the present invention which permits movement of the digging chain into close proximity with a wall to minimize or eliminate the need for manual excavation next to the wall.